Cheating Harry
by hogwarts-teacherspet
Summary: Hermione finds that her long time romance is beyond repair, so she heads were she knows she can find comfort. But what else can Hogwarts provide?
1. Chapter One

Hi out there!!! Okay, I am a HUGE Hermione/Severus shipper so I hope you guys like that to (those are the two main characters listed for a R story). Anyway, I would abso-positivly LOVE reviews. I promise that I'll listen to the constructive criticism, I bet you peoples have lots o' cool ideas! So read and if you have a kind bone in your body review (for the fellow fanfictioners out there it will help you to get some good review karma!!!)

Disclaimer: If I owned it why would I bother to write fanfiction?

Chapter One: Working Hard

Hermione Granger rolled over and found that the other side of the bed was empty. She cracked one eye open and watched as the half-dressed dark haired man conducted a search for something. She propped herself up on an elbow. "Lose something Harry?"

Harry looked at her a little surprised that she was awake. "Yeah," he said sounding frustrated. "I can't find my shirt. I have a meeting in an hour and I can't find my shirt."

"Hmm, sounds to me like you should just come back to bed." Hermione said suggestively, patting the rumpled sheets.

"I can't. SOME of us don't just get to spend the summer at home."

"Harry Potter! Don't take your wardrobe problems out on me, It's not my fault they let the students have a summer holiday. What would you have me teach while the castles practically empty?"

Harry had the grace to look sheepish. Putting on a pouty face he crept up on the bed until they were only inches apart. "I'm sorry Mione," he leaned in and kissed her. When the need for oxygen broke the kiss apart he gave her a lustful look, "Can you ever forgive me?"

Hermione gave him a once over, "I suppose we could arrange something. How about a romantic picnic tonight? You can show me just how sorry you are."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll come on home about eight." Harry gave Hermione's cheek a peck before he resumed his search. "You know I bet any of those teachers could learn a thing or two from you."

"Don't be ridiculous Harry."

"No seriously. I mean take Snape for example. You could teach him a thing or two about potions, or teaching in general, or if you had more time you could teach him proper hygiene." Harry snickered at his own joke.

Hermione sighed. "How often do I have to tell you that Severus is a smart, wonderful person? Just because he gave you a bit of a rough time doesn't condemn him for life."

Harry just shrugged. He finally spotted his shirt over the bedside lamp. He pulled it on, kissed Hermione once more, and promised to meet her at eight before leaving the apartment.

Hermione watched him leave then snuggled back under the covers for another few hours of sleep.

"Mione I'm really sorry. I just have so much to do." Harry's head apologized from the fire. "I promise I'll make it up to you."

"Don't worry about it Harry, just don't work to hard. We'll make it up when you have time."

"I can always count on you to be understanding Mione." Harry grinned.

"Well, you can count on seeing even more of your office if you don't get to work." Hermione blew Harry a kiss and watched as the fire returned to normal. After a few minutes Hermione began to grin a very wicked grin.

Getting up from in front of the fire she went in search of her slinkiest dress.

Looking at her reflection in the elevator Hermione made sure all of her barely there dress was covered up with her long coat. When the doors opened she picked up the wicker basket that held a nice dinner and some things for after dinner. She put on a determined face, hoping to deter any attempts at pleasantries.

Arriving at the door that said "Office of Harry Potter" she did one last check of her appearance before she pulled out her wand and whispered the charms that she knew unlocked the door. Trying to keep quiet she opened the door and promptly dropped the basket.

The two people on the desk didn't notice Hermione. She had to admit that they did look pretty busy. The problem with that was that this girl and her long time boyfriend were _busy_ fucking each other senseless. The girl was lying on her back with her blonde hair fanned out on the desk, her skirt pushed up around her hips, her legs locked around Harry's waist, and her shirt opened to reveal her black lace bra. Harry was standing over her, his pants around his ankles, holding the girl's waist as her pounded into her.

After a moment that seemed to last for hours the woman looked up, her light blue eyes meeting Hermione's chocolate brown ones. She stopped her ecstatic cries, causing Harry to finally look up.

"Oh god."

Hermione wasn't actually aware of leaving, she just found herself in the elevator before she knew she was moving. As the doors began to shut and she pushed the button she saw she was crying. Just before the doors were able to completely close a hand stuck itself in between the doors, forcing them back open.

Harry stepped into the elevator completely out of breath. "Mione." He panted, hands on his knees.

"Leave me alone." Hermione hissed.

"Please Mione, just give me a chance…"

"Chance for what Harry? Chance to fuck that girl, hell any girl? Fine you have your chance, bring them to the apartment for all I care because I'm leaving."

"No, Mione, you have to believe that she was nothing." He reached out for her hand.

"Do NOT touch me." Hermione said taking a step backwards. "I gave you everything Harry. I moved away from everything that I know to live with you, support your career. I gave up my weekends just to make you happy, to be near you. I sit at home all day, because you want me to be with you, but there is nothing for me here. God Harry, does it even mean anything to you that I moved with your sorry ass all the way to America? I HATE it here."

"I am so sorry Hermione. I didn't mean to make you unhappy, I lo…"

"Love me?" Hermione gave a short bitter laugh. "You never REALLY loved me. I can see that now. Go back to your 'work' Harry, I'm going home."

"So I'll see you when I get off of work and we can talk about this?"

"No. I'm not going to stay in that apartment any longer than it takes to get my things and go home. My _real_ home. I'm going back to England, back to the people who really care about me. Don't come after me. " The doors opened and Hermione stepped out. She looked back at Harry. "I thought I could have loved you, I suppose I should actually thank you for showing me the error of my ways."

The door shut on any response Harry had.


	2. Chapter Two

Hey all you out there in fiction-land! Thanks for reading this, pretty please review. sticks out lower lip

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter I'd be filthy stinking rich… and I'm not.

Chapter Two: Home

Hermione looked up at Hogwarts, feeling as though this we're he first time here. Her bags floated behind her as she headed up the steep lawn that led to the front doors. She had apparated to the gates as soon as she had packed. Knowing that she still had wet and puffy eyes and that she was wearing something that she would never have considered even bringing into the castle before. She headed straight for her room, hoping to eat unhealthy food and drown her sorrows in a book. Unfortunately this was apparently supposed to be the day where everything went wrong so as she walked down her hallway to her room she saw that Ron was emerging from his.

"Mione! Didn't expect yo… Oh god Hermione what happened?"

An hour later Hermione was sitting on her couch wearing sweatpants and a baggy T-shirt, and cradling a cup of tea. She had explained everything to Ron in a monotonous tone. He had just listened as she spoke, every so often squeezing her hand or patting her knee. When she was done he refilled her cup, and they sat in silence for awhile. After awhile Ron spoke.

"He was my best friend."

"Oh Ron," Hermione's heart broke a little more. "I didn't even think how I'd be coming between you two. Don't let this change anything, I would hate to be responsible for that."

"No Mione." Ron shook his head. "You have been my best friend as well as Harry; if you hadn't told me I would have found out another way and never have felt as close to either of you ever again. I'm glad that you felt like you could tell me, it seems as if we've been through so much together… Harry's adventures, your N.E.W.T.S. stress, my um sexual orientation… but I can't be close friends with somebody who would do that to someone least of all someone who would do that to my best friend."

"Oh Ron," Hermione threw her arms around the red-head and broke into a fresh wave of tears. After a few minutes of being completely consumed by sobs Hermione sniffled and gave Ron a watery smile. "So how are things between you and Josh?"

Severus Snape had been locked in his rooms all week. He didn't really feel like socializing, and there was nobody to take points from. He had finished all the potions to restock the infirmary and had replaced all his personal ingredients. He had re-read all of his advanced potions books and had begun a research project.

The problem was though, that Severus was bored. He had been in so much danger all his life that now that Voldemort had been defeated he really felt empty. The final battle had been two years after _Potter_ had graduated. The golden trio had been there and Harry Potter had once again managed to escape unscathed. Not everybody else made it out.

Minerva had gone down at the very end, Voldemort's last revenge on Dumbledore. Madame Pomfrey had been stuck in a cross fire while trying to get somebody to safety. Flitwick had gone through horrible torture before death, if his mutilated remains were any indication.

The loses had been felt in the empty air of the castle. Dumbledore had hired Ron Weasley as the new DADA teacher, as nobody had wanted the job (besides himself of course), Hermione Granger had been hired to take the Transfiguration roll, Draco Malfoy (who had been a extremely well kept secret on Dumbledore's part, not even Severus knew about his spy status before the final battle) had take the job as Flitwicks's successor, and Madame Pomfrey had been replaced by a young woman who seemed to be scared of everything.

Severus had never been particularly close to anybody, but seeing his former students replace colleagues he didn't completely despise was at the least disheartening. The most annoying part of the whole ordeal was that he couldn't make himself hate the new teachers. Ronald Weasley still made him cringe with his obvious lack of anything resembling common sense, and the new nurse winced at his mere name, which wasn't something new to him but still it's a little extreme. The Granger girl though… she had managed to get to the point where Severus actually _wanted_ to talk to her. It was maddening the way that he despised the know-it-all for her entire school career and then she turns into the one person Severus could carry a real conversation on with.

She knew what she was talking about. She could even present the information with a little more control than in her school days. And that was where the problem was… Severus liked intelligent conversation, the rarity that it was. And now that he had found someone to have said conversations with for the past year, he found himself wishing for the school year so that he could talk to Professor Granger.

Severus sighed. He could easily stay in his room for the remaining month before classes and not be missed, but even he needed a little human contact and fresh air. Deciding that the latter would definitely be easier to obtain he set off for the Hogwarts grounds.

Hermione had cried herself dry, letting herself take comfort from Ron. When she had finally calmed down she realized that she had been in her room for hours. Apologizing to Ron, who denied any inconvenience, she decided to go for a walk. It was almost six so she decided to go on the grounds and get some evening air.

When she reached the lake she saw that somebody was already down there. The tall lean figure was easy to recognize. Not knowing, or particularly caring, why she felt a sudden elation at the sight of Severus, Hermione made her way over to him.

Severus heard somebody approach him from behind and braced himself for the worst. When a feminine had placed it's self on his arm and fell into pace with him he was startled. Looking over at the girl Severus felt a sudden lightness of spirit.

"Hermione." Severus nodded.

"Severus," Hermione returned. "I hope you don't mind that I interrupted your… musings."

"Not at all." He realized that her hand was still on his arm. Without thinking he linked elbows with her, in the old fashioned escorting stance.

Hermione giggled and at Severus's raised eyebrow said, "You're just so formal. I wish that all men were as wonderful as you."

Slightly surprised Severus didn't answer right away. "Then Potter isn't quite the gentleman we all thought?" He said sarcastically.

Surprising herself Hermione snorted, "Hardly."

Choosing not to press the subject Severus instead steered the conversation to the coming school year.

By the time they got back inside it was nearly ten. Severus walked Hermione to her door and after a quick 'good night' gave her a short bow, turning to leave. Hermione laughed at this and when he stopped to glare for the laughter she got on her toes and kissed his cheek. "Good night Severus. I'll have to come see this new project of yours soon. Maybe tomorrow I'll stop by for a peak?"

Completely taken aback at the entire situation Severus just nodded and dazedly walked back to his rooms.


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter… although I do have a snow globe with Harry catching the snitch…

Chapter Three: Dreaming of You

That night Hermione dreamt. It started out normal enough. She and Harry were together. Picnicking at a quiet park, tangled in sheets, cuddled on the couch watching television; all of which Hermione saw as an observer. Soon there were subtle changes about Hermione, barely noticeable at first. Her hair began to lighten, she became a few inches shorter, until instead of Hermione the girl from Harry's office was there.

Hermione felt a surge of hatred. Then without warning a hand was on her shoulder. She turned around to find Severus standing there. He gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze and linked elbows with her. Gently he began to steer her away from the scene.

As they walked their surroundings began to fade and were soon replaced by the Hogwarts grounds. When they reached the lake Hermione saw that almost everybody was there. Ron was standing next to Ginny. Draco, whom Hermione still felt was a spoiled brat but had long ago began to consider as a friend, stood beside Lupin. Dumbledore was smiling at her from his position next to Molly and Arthur Weasley. Friends from school years crowed around as well.

Snape gestured to the crowd at large. "Your safe here Hermione, I'll always bring you to safety."

Hermione woke with a feeling of peace. Smiling and humming she went about her morning ritual, revolving mainly around a warm shower and a hot cup of tea.

Severus had learned quickly to wake early and sleep lightly, a product of a frightful childhood and an even more frightening time as a deatheater. Even with the knowledge that his father and Voldemort were dead he maintained this habit. This morning had been the first since early childhood that Severus had not woken up searching the shadows for someone. He still rose with the dawn, but was rested and for some reason, which he couldn't quite remember without his morning dose of caffeine saturated tea, he was looking very forward to today.

He took a shower and washed his hair, although he knew that leaning over a cauldron would only make it greasy again. With a steaming cup in hand he went to check on his project.

After a few moments of checking results and a few sips of tea the memories from the night before finally reached his brain.

Hermione was back! He wasn't sure what had happened between her and the waste of oxygen that she had been dating but it seemed rather like Potter had screwed up royally. He felt badly that Hermione had to hurt, but he was secretly very pleased that she was done wasting her time and talents on the likes of the boy who-needed-a-swift-kick-in-the-ass.

As he headed back into his living room (Severus had his personal lab attached to his quarters which were otherwise unremarkable; having the same basic set-up as all the teachers quarters. A living room, bed room, bathroom, small kitchen, and a study/library.) he paused at the door that led to the hallway. He had always been an intensely private man but… well what if he left the door shut and got caught up in his work and didn't hear Hermione? Not of course that he would miss just one visit… she could offer insight (Severus heaved a mental sigh of relief), he would leave the door open so she wouldn't go away, but only because she could offer valuable insight.

Even in the privacy of his own thoughts he didn't believe it.

Hermione checked her watch. It was a quarter past eight.

Was that too early for a visit? It _was_ the summer holidays, what if he didn't want to be up and going over his project with her yet? But no matter the time of year, he was still Severus Snape and she doubted very much that he was still asleep.

Hermione flipped a mental coin and decided to head down there anyway.

She had let her thoughts run free as she walked down the halls, and was surprised when she found herself down Severus's hall. She was even more surprised to find his door open. In all the time she'd known him, Severus had never done something like that.

At first Hermione's breath caught and she thought that somebody had broken into the school to exact revenge on the ex-spy. As soon as she stepped into the room however she saw that his potions door was also opened and he was alternating his gaze between a parchment and a slightly smoking cauldron.

Making as much noise as possible so that she wouldn't startle the man Hermione walked up beside him and looked into the cauldron as well. They stood in silence for a few moments, until quite unexpectedly Severus threw the quill down and swore loudly.

"Problems, Severus?" Hermione asked mildly.

"Yes there are problems, most of them revolving around the fact that the damn potion isn't cooperating."

Hermione took a long look at the greenish sludge. Abruptly she grabbed Severus's empty tea cup and headed for the door. She looked behind her and saw that he wasn't following. "Come on." She gave him a motherly look and gestured toward the door. "We'll get some nice soothing tea and sit down and discuss this so we can find out what the problem is."

Severus suddenly felt very embarrassed. "I can do it on my own… and I can make my own tea you know."

Hermione gave him a warm smile. "I have no doubts. Everyone needs a bit of soothing now and then."

Severus followed her out the door, wondering why he couldn't think of anything scathing to say.

A/N: O.K. I know that I'm the author and should know what I'm doing but advice is good. Therefore I want… no NEED to know what you guys think about some possible plot points.

1) My favorite couple is Hermione and Severus, but I also am a huge fan of Draco and Hermione, or Draco and Severus, (or anything with Draco because book or movie or fanfiction he's hot) and I found one story that just left me breathless (Be Careful What You Wish For by Zephyr) with all three of them. Now currently I am headed for the tentative beginnings for Severus and Hermione's relationship. But what do you people think about adding a little Draco to the mix. I'll probably end up writing about all of them eventually, I just want to know if this is the story …

2) I realize, of course, that Hermione will have enough to deal with, starting a relationship (even if she doesn't know it yet) and preparing for the all to close school year… but what's a story without issues? To clarify, I do not like the character Harry Potter, it was no coincidence that it was him I had Hermione with in the beginning. I find that he has the worst case that I've yet encountered of Leading Man Syndrome. That being said I wonder what you think of having him show a more… villainous side. I'm thinking kidnapping, or if the story calls for emotion maybe even rape. That **_would_** be emotional, and if Severus and Hermione were denying feelings it would be a serious icebreaker. Hmmm… maybe a drunken rage… a case of serious stalker… I sense opportunities, please let me know what you all think.


	4. Chapter Four

Wow! I never expected people to actually review, thank you all SO much!!! OK, I'm stewing over what responses I got so far to my questions, so I'll be integrating some of that in soon. Other than that I'm thinking it might be time to cause mayhem and confusion in the lives of Hermione and Severus. Everybody ready to heat it up a tad? (Don't get too excited, we don't want to rush things…)

Oh by the way… somebody mentioned that they didn't think that Ron being gay was something they really agreed with. I actually agree so I just want to explain. Since this is a romance story I don't want too many possibilities for Hermione. I'm just as guilty of anyone of reading somebody's story and thinking 'well why don't so and so hook up?' So Ron is serving the story as best he can by eliminating himself as a possibility.

Disclaimer: If you are still laboring under the delusion that I own Harry Potter than I'm not sure you should be allowed to read this stuff.

Chapter Four: Girl Plus Boy Plus Wine Equals…

Hermione and Severus discussed and made changes all day. In fact they only took one break and that was only because some house elves had brought them lunch.

To a casual observer the things they were discussing would have been rather difficult to understand. What they would have come away with would be the vague idea that this potions purpose was to make transforming into an animagi easier. Since those who could already turn into an animagi wouldn't need help, ideally it would be used to help those who were learning to master their animagi form. There was a great deal of discussion having something to do with the repercussions of adding crushed dragon scales to the potion, but other than that there was little discussed that others would comprehend.

However, even if we don't understand the two of them did. Soon Severus was feeling considerably better. He'd made a lot of progress and it had shown signs that he'd have more in the future.

They left the potion simmering and went to relax in Severus's living room. They had worked straight through dinner so Severus invited Hermione to join him for a late meal. She readily agreed and they sat chatting about the potion until a house elf arrived with a tray full of delectable looking food. In the midst of all the plates of food there was also a bottle of wine.

They ate dinner in a friendly silence. Once they were done Severus poured them both a glass of wine.

They drank in small sips at first. They had one toast to the coming school year, both of them discussing which students they knew would do well and those that they'd had their more memorable detentions with. After the first glass they were both considerably less uptight then they had been, and the conversation turned towards the final battle. The topic called for more alcohol so by the time they got to talking about Harry's role Hermione had already had three glasses.

"You know what Severus?" Hermione gave him a huge grin. "We should give a toast to Harry Potter. If it weren't for him I'd still be in America."

"In that case," Severus raised his glass "To Harry Potter, for doing possibly the only good thing he's ever accomplished in his miserable existence."

Hermione giggled, "You know it probably was." Suddenly serious she leaned very close to Severus as if she were about to divulge a secret. "Do you know what he did?"

Severus found that he was incapable of forming coherent sentences because Hermione so close… and the alcohol, but mainly Hermione, so he just shook his head.

"I caught him fucking some blue eyed blond." Severus looked appalled. "That's not even the worst of it; it was on his DESK at his job." Hermione got a very large and very wicked smile. "But that's OK, because before I left that damned apartment I put a curse on all his boxers Bet it'll take him ages to figure out what's wrong."

Severus gave a shudder. "Remind me never to piss you off."

Hermione raised her glass, "Excellent idea," she said before tilting the glass and draining it. "Why aren't you married Severus?"

Under normal circumstances he wouldn't have answered, but with the multiple glasses of wine and the utter lack of resignation he felt around Hermione he found his mouth open and explaining without a command from his brain. "For a long time it was my life style. Why get married if you're just going to get killed at the next death eater meeting? Now it seems like there's nobody out there who I would be able to stand for the rest of my life, I mean every now and then I'd like to be able to TALK to my wife, that means that she would need a brain and apparently there's a real shortage of that out there."

Hermione nodded, "Yeah, I understand."

Severus leaned forward a little. "I figured you would."

"I mean, your BRILLIANT, who could keep up with you?" Hermione said as she scooted closer to him on the couch.

"Mmm, you seem to do pretty well…"

And without warning their lips were pressed together in an almost desperate kiss.

When they pulled apart they stared at each other in awe for a moment. The moment was broken when Ron knocked on the door.

"Herms?" He called. "Are you in there? It's after nine, you were supposed to meet me… ten minutes ago, and you're never late… Hermione?"

Hermione hit her forehead with the heal of her head, "God how could I forget… sobering spell… um…. Sobrius!" Feeling suddenly clear headed Hermione turned to Severus. "I… I'm sorry, I need to go… um… bye."

She got out the door and pushed the knowledge of what she had just done out of her head to be considered later.

Severus sat still for several minutes before he poured himself another glass. "Shit."


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: sigh This is tiresome. Okay, this is my last disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter, nothing about it. I have made no money off of this and it would be utterly pointless to sue me, I have nothing worth suing for.

Hey, if anybody has found a spectacular story than feel free to send it to me. ) I'm pretty easy to please, anything with Draco (especially Hermione/Draco or Severus/Hermione/Draco; and everybody should read "Be Careful What You Wish For" by Zephyr because it is wonderful), some Severus/Hermione, I've been known to enjoy a trio fic or two, but I'd be willing to try some new stuff. And if anybody wants to read a funny pointless fic than check out "We Hate Harry Potter: The Play" by alanluver, it's really funny. So let me know about story recommendations please. On to the main attraction…

Chapter Five: Distracted

Hermione and Ron apparated to muggle London to catch a movie. Hermione was very proud of herself; she managed to pay almost complete attention to the movie. Although…

The lead male _did_ remind her of Severus… and the way that the man behind her snorted at the more ludicrous comments made her think of Severus's sarcastic wit…

By the time they were wrapped up against the evening chill and heading back to a safe apparition point Hermione was in desperate need of a hot bath, where she could soak and think.

She made small talk with Ron as they headed back to their rooms. The moment they stopped in front of her door she had her wand out to lower her wards. She got the door opened, kissed Ron on the cheek, and rushed into the room muttering something about being tired.

As she ran the water and retrieved her night clothes she finally let her mind wander like it had been yearning to do all night.

_Oh my God! I kissed Severus Snape!_

She turned off the water and sunk into the water.

_I'm lucky he didn't hex me… although he didn't seem to upset… In fact, _Hermione unconsciously began to smile smugly; _he seemed to enjoy it as much as I…_

"Holy fucking lord! I liked it!" Hermione sunk beneath the bubbles, coming up and finding that the shocking, if not disturbing, revelation was still there.

Hermione heaved a sigh. "Damn."

After Hermione left the wine bottle, which had previously been magically refilling, emptied rather quickly. Soon a half empty bottle of firewhiskey joined it on the coffee table in Severus's spinning living room.

Well spinning from his point of view.

However the liquor, to Severus's great chagrin, did nothing to make him forget that he had kissed Hermione.

"Why Severus, old boy? Surely a little wine didn't cloud your senses enough to chase her away already?" He asked the room at large. "Did you forget that there is nobody else in this infernal castle to talk to?"

A whiskey laden sigh escaped his lips. "Maybe I can blame it on the wine."

Harry Potter was sitting alone in the achingly empty apartment. He had fumed, and he had cried, and he had taken out his anger on several inanimate objects. When it was all said and done though, the only thing to make it better was to get Hermione back.

_It shouldn't be too hard. The only company there is Ron, she wouldn't pick him over me, and who else is there for her? Snape? _Harry gave a short laugh. _I bet I could get her to come back before the weekend with competition like that._ Full of self-confidence Harry went in search of a quill and parchment to write Hermione a letter.

Dear Mione,

God, I've missed you. The apartment seems so empty without you. I have felt your absence in every moment of silence.

I cannot begin to express how sorry I am, I was stupid. There is no woman in the world that can take your place. I've not laid eyes on the woman (or any!) you saw. She will never come between us again.

I have Friday off, and I'm going to pack us that picnic and we can make up properly. I even have some ideas for dessert!

I'm sorry for hurting you Mione, I love you.

Come back to me,

Harry Potter

P.S. I know what you did to my boxers, but that's okay, I forgive you.

Harry sent Hedwig out right away, anxious for their re-uniting.

Hermione, having never been a shy person, had gone down to Severus's rooms early the next morning.

Severus had invited her in without hesitation. They had gone straight to his labs and the awkward atmosphere had almost completely disappeared.

When they stopped for lunch however the lapse in conversation dragged on a tad to long for comfort. Hermione thought of all the things that she should say. _I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that… I hope that this won't come between our friendship… please don't hurt me… _but none of that is what she heard coming out of her mouth.

"I don't regret it you know." Hermione heard her treacherous mouth announce. "You are the first man I've felt completely happy around in a very long time… I mean after Harry…" Her mind finally caught up with her mouth. "I… um…"

Severus had been looking at her skeptically. After all, why would such a woman be saying these things to her? But he looked into her eyes and sensed nothing insincere, and he'd had years of spotting such things. He did however sense her unease and floundered for something to say.

"So… you… um hexed Potter?"

Hermione laughed. "Not quite, I hexed his boxers. More discrete you know."

"Indeed." He suppressed an urge to beat his head against something at his comment. "Then you don't mean to go back?"

"Not for anything."

Severus nodded. "Then you might want to send his owl away." He gestured to the magically conjured window where Hedwig was fluttering.

"And miss a note from Harry Potter?" Hermione went and opened the window letting Hedwig in and untying the note.

While Severus retrieved a treat for the owl Hermione read the note. She felt a fresh wave of anger when she finished the note, and Severus had many snarky comments about it when he came back, although he was quite amused by her response.

Harry wasn't.

Dear Harry,

I'm so honored to be forgiven by you, the almighty Harry Potter. I feel so special that you've taken time out of your busy humping schedule to write me.

I hope you can forgive me again, for I feel that I must speak my mind.

You are a fucking bastard, and should you ever feel the need to contact me again resist it. I have, to make it fair, resisted the urge to send a particularly nasty curse your way, so now you just need to keep up your end of the bargain.

I'm so proud that you could figure out the curse I put on your boxers. Was it embarrassing to go and see a medi-witch for the counter curse?

Leave me alone,

Hermione Granger

P.S. Fuck you.


	6. Chapter Six

Hey guys. Sorry that this chapter took so long, but real life beckoned. Now that I'm back though I've found some brilliant inspiration and have some plans! Anyway, I'm still happy to get fanfiction recommendations. Please remember to review, thanks!

Chapter Six: Eavesdropping 

Ron whistled as he walked down the hallway leading to his rooms. The day had been lovely, warm and sunny, so he had taken Draco Malfoy up on his offer of one on one quidditch. They had played hours of the game. Ron finally claimed victory after scoring one last goal, breaking their tie.

Of course if Ron's owl had insisted on delivering a letter to HIM in the middle of the last play he probably wouldn't have won either.

Ron was feeling accomplished in a way that can only be achieved with hours of strenuous work and a close game. His high spirits plummeted towards earth however when he turned the last corner and saw who was waiting at his door.

"Ron!" Harry said joyously. "I was just about to go in search of you!"

Ron couldn't think of anything to say, and since the only thing going through his head at that moment was 'God, Hermione will be here in an hour. I hope that she's not still in the violent anger stage.' He decided to just keep his mouth shut.

"Eww, looks like you had quite the work out." Harry said, stopping short of Ron and putting his arms down instead of giving the previously intended hug.

"Yeah. I was out flying." Moving past Harry he uttered the password to his door. "Well, I should really go and shower…"

"That's fine." Harry shrugged carelessly and pushed past Ron into his rooms without being invited. "You go do that and we'll talk when you're done."

Ron watched as Harry dropped himself into one of the chairs scattered in front of the fire and picked up a book from the coffee table. He considered asking him to leave, but decided it was more trouble then it was worth and he'd just have to hurry and get him to leave before Hermione met him for dinner.

While Ron took what had to be the world's fastest shower Harry wandered his living space and freely looked through all his things. In fact when Ron returned to the front room he saw the kitchen door ajar and found Harry poking through his cupboards.

"Looking for something?" Ron asked, attempting to maintain a neutral tone.

"Yeah, I was looking for your tea." Another cupboard opened and the contents were unceremoniously pushed aside. "I can't find anything in this bloody place!"

Ron calmly walked to the stove and put on the water and retrieved his tea from a small jar to the side of the stove. "I actually have plans soon Harry, why don't we reschedule this."

"I won't be long. I really just wanted to know if you could tell me about Hermy. I mean is she still acting like an overemotional teenager?"

Ron bit his tongue and counted to five. 'One…'

"When she left she was still making a real big deal out of what happened. ('two…') I mean she didn't even let me explain my side! ('three…') She was blowing it all out of proportion. ('four…') I just hope she's ready to talk to me like we had an ADULT relationship, I mean she was acting like Lavender in third year! ('five…')"

Ron turned toward the screaming kettle and took a few deep breaths before handing Harry a cup. "Umm, you know Harry I really don't think it would be a good idea for you to talk to Hermione."

Harry gave him a skeptical look. "Please Ron, she can't still be THAT angry. Plus she's got to be bored out of her mind. You have your own life, off playing quidditch and all that, so she can't be with you all that much. Who else is there for her to talk to?"

"Trust me she keeps herself busy, she's taken on a whole project already… she's helping Snape out actually. Regardless, I really don't think she wants to talk to you…"

Harry cut him off. "Snape! You think she'd rather spend time with the overgrown bat of the dungeons than with me! Even if she would, I'm sure that he'd be glad to be rid of her. He never liked her and he's practically allergic to human contact!" He took heaved a sigh of frustration. "God, I make one mistake and she runs off to the first straight man she can find. She can't forgive me but she'll hide out behind the death-eater!"

Ron had forgotten while Harry was digging himself a deeper and deeper hole to watch the time. Had he kept an eye on his watch he would have noticed that it was five minutes past the planned time when Hermione would come to his rooms.

He'd gathered his courage and trekked down to the dungeons himself yesterday. He had watched Hermione and Severus work for awhile and when they couldn't stand his seemingly unblinking stare any longer they all sat down for tea. Ron had mentioned that he hadn't seen either of them out of the dungeons except for a few meals for ages… about seven times. Finally Hermione snapped at him to stop beating around the bush and get to the point. He decided that a dinner would make up for it. Surprisingly Severus had sided with him. The two men insisted that Hermione join Ron for a night out of the castle, Severus had even guaranteed that he would make sure she made it up to Ron's rooms.

Had he been paying attention to his watch he would have realized that Hermione would be there any second. It would have occurred to him that she knew his password and would undoubtedly let herself in. It would have become his mission to get Harry out of harms way. (For Harry's benefit or his own wasn't quite clear.)

Ron wasn't paying attention to his watch however. So when his door opened he wasn't looking for it. That's how Hermione, still arm in arm with Severus, heard most of Harry's speech.

Severus was quite used to the insults that were directed at him. In fact his was a personality that allowed him to be humored by the majority of it. He was fairly positive however, that Hermione hadn't experienced as many things said about her. If the grip she had on his forearm was any indication she was not happy.

Hermione was very angry. She hadn't expected to see Harry again so soon, and she never expected him to be so very stupid. (Although in retrospect she suspected that was mainly her fault.) She knew that Severus would know she was fuming as she couldn't seem to loosen her grip on his arm, but she found that she didn't really care.

Walking further into the room, dragging Severus with her, Hermione shut the door firmly.

Everyone stood in a tense silence. Ron was shifting nervously from one foot to the other looking to Severus every so often for help. Harry was glaring at the pair, looking at their close stance dubiously. Severus found that he was rather enjoying Potter's look of jealousy, but hoped that Hermione wouldn't be sent back into her previous depression. He had, after all, gotten used to, if not fond of her presence.

It was Hermione with a surprisingly calm voice that broke the silence. "Sorry I'm late. We were," she left an evident pause "busy." She looked to Harry and saw that he was practically purple with his fury. "Sometimes I just can't seem to tear myself away…" she ended looking wistful for a moment.

Ron quickly clarified trying to keep everyone from becoming Azkaban's newest resident. "Hermione and Severus have been working on some complicated potion." He laughed a short, forced laugh. "Between the two of us we might be able to recognize the ingredients but we would be left in the dust with those two…" He cleared his throat nervously. "Um, Herm, why don't we just do this another night?"

Harry broke out of his silence. "Yes, it seems that you're…" he left the pause mockingly "busy already. Besides, I think Ron and I were discussing something."

Hermione determinedly ignored Harry's presence. "If you're sure Ron… I really don't want to leave you out of my life, we'll have to reschedule soon."

Ron nodded and gave her a small smile. "We will, but I really do think that another night would be better."

Hermione returned his smile with a reassuring one of her own. "I can't wait." Her face contorted to one of snide acknowledgement as she looked at Harry. "I really hope that you don't plan on making many more appearances around here. If you do, I think that I should inform you that I will be extremely busy and don't wish to talk. Ron had nothing to do with this whole mess, so don't take out your frustration on him."

Harry sneered back. "I could hardly take out my anger on Ron, it's not his fault you're so irrational." His eyes darted to Severus. "And it's certainly not his fault that you've chosen to use dear Professor Snape here to make me jealous."

Hermione's hand tightened some more.

"I'm sorry you think that. But diluted thinking like that does reinforce my need for some form of intelligent conversation." She smiled warmly up at Severus. "It just so happens that he's able to help there." She looked back at Ron "I think I'll hike down to the kitchens then. I'll have a quick dinner and I'll head to my room. If you need to talk later you're more than welcome."

"I'll see you soon." Ron answered.

Severus had listened quietly the whole time. He recognized the need for his silence, but while he watched the look of utter contempt on Potter's face when he looked at Hermione clutching his arm he felt that it would be impossible to resist provoking him more.

"Actually Hermione." He said as they walked towards the door. "I would be honored if you'd let me take you out to dinner. We just never seem to have enough time for everything we want to do."

Hermione turned to smile at him (and to catch Harry's expression) as she answered "I'd love that Severus, lets just stop by my rooms quickly so I can freshen up."

Harry watched them leave with a sour expression. "She won't be able to stand him much longer, I'll just have to pay her a visit soon."

Ron suppressed the sudden feeling of dread that came up, after all it couldn't get to much worse…


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven: First Date

Hermione had expected the quiet dark atmosphere of the restaurant, hadn't been fazed when the waiter had addressed Severus by name, and had been pleasantly pleased when proven right as he ordered for the two of them. What she had expected that did not occur was the tense silence she had been sure would accompany Severus in the public eye.

She had been prepared for formalities and inane topics. Instead he had begun their conversation with a half smile "It seems that Potter is realizing his mistake."

Hermione gave him an appraising look. She didn't know how he would react to the declarations they heard from Harry. She wasn't worried that wounded pride would drag him into a blind rage, as he couldn't possibly miss all the comments that flew around about him at the school and hadn't killed a student yet; but she was concerned about the effect Harry's ongoing meddling would have on her own relationship with Severus. She could have been mistaking, it was a distinct possibility, but she thought that instead of completely claming up Severus had paid her a compliment.

Deciding that it was safest to not say anything she took a slow sip of water.

"I hope you don't mind my public invitation." He continued. "To be perfectly honest I felt that the chance to be with you and to make sure that Potter knew it was happening was too good to pass up." An elegant shrug accompanied this.

"On the contrary I found your public invitation to be quite wonderful. Not only did I get a public statement out of such an intensely private man, but I avoided Harry following me down to the kitchens."

Severus looked worried. "He follows you?"

Breaking a roll in half Hermione looked up at him through her lashes. "Are you worried?"

He faltered. Nothing he could say would sound right. His inner voice of caution warned him against sarcasm, and his voice of reason informed him that he had nothing to fall back on. He heaved a mental sigh of relief when Hermione took him off the hook.

"You needn't worry. I can handle Harry." A delicate bite of the roll had Severus following her tongue with his eyes as it swept out to gather loose crumbs. "Perhaps you should worry for him."

Severus snorted softly. "That seems likely. Trying to handle such a women as yourself has probably driven off the deep end. Now that he's lost you why should he bother to try and get back to shore?"

Hermione felt her eyes mist. To cover the emotion she gave Severus an accusing grin. "Why you're no bully! You're a closet romantic!"

He hit her with the full 'angry-potions-professor' look. His scowl managed to deepen as she giggled. "What, pray tell, is so bloody funny?"

"You realize of course that the tall dark and dangerous look is why half of seventh year is simply in love with you?" Another smile as Severus visibly blanched. "No? Well surely you don't think that there is another reason so many seventh years take advanced potions? Even Lavender was in that class."

Severus turned rather pale. "And…" he seemed scared to continue "what about… Longbottom?" He asked shuddering slightly.

"Hardly," Hermione said giving his hand a reassuring pat. "Sadly for poor Neville that class was required for his course of study."

A relived sigh escaped his lips. "Well as neither Potter or Weasley took that class, and seemed as happy as I about it, I believe I'll be able to sleep tonight." He watched Hermione laugh merrily and suppressed a rush of unwanted emotions. Before he could stop himself though his mouth was open and headed for sure disaster. "What about you?"

She gave him a serious look as the waiter put their plates in front of them. After a few moments of silence bordering on uncomfortable she spoke. "I'll make you a deal. I'll answer if I can ask you a question." He had opened his mouth to agree when she cut him off. "And, you Slytherin, you must answer it."

"A wise addition, I agree."

Hermione took a thoughtful bite of roasted chicken. "Well, to be perfectly honest I would have taken it anyway."

"Anyway… as in you did fall for" he thought for a moment "Tall, dark, and dangerous, was it?"

"I think I have a thing for you Slytherins to be honest. Your wit and cunning. I had a thing for Draco in fifth year, but I got over that one quickly."

"God. You Gryffindors don't go for subtlety do you?"

Hermione smiled at him "why bother when I have you around? You have enough subtlety to suffice for the both of us."

"Mm, I think that's where the 'dangerous' comes in." Severus said smoothly, giving a little extra emphasis to dangerous in such a way that it made Hermione's heart beat faster and a wave of heat cover her body. "So if your over Draco then does that mean…"

Covering for the flush she knew she couldn't hide from such astute eyes she glared at him and cut off the question. "No fair trying to distract me from my question. If you want to ask another question you'll have to wait your turn."

Severus felt a pang of nervousness. After all there were few things he liked to discuss, and fewer still that Hermione wouldn't think of. What if she asked about his days as a deatheater? She would run from the restaurant screaming at even a hint of the deeds he had committed. What if she asked about his family? That wouldn't be a good beginner to… whatever it was they were beginning. What if…

"Do you like to teach?" She asked, breaking into his thoughts.

Well he hadn't expected that one. But it was an amazing choice of questions. If he said no then she would know that he really was just the mean bastered that was hiding from one master by hiding behind the other. If he said yes then he would have a lot of classes to explain to the girl. 'Damn.' He knew even as he thought through possible variations of possible answers, that he couldn't lie to her.

"It… has its moments."

"Would you have done it be choice if circumstances were different?" Hermione clarified waving her fork as if gesturing to circumstances that never occurred, the choices made and over with.

He waited a moment thinking if there was anyway to answer that would be honest but conducive to his 'potions master' persona. There wasn't. "Fine, you little reputation ruiner. I enjoy teaching, had wanted to do it since my fourth year. Getting through to people like Longbottom makes me see hope in our future, seeing people like you get better scores than me on some of the test makes me realize that there are still things to learn." His eyes grew sharper. "That doesn't mean that I don't truly loath it some days. And I firmly believe everything I've said, especially about Potter."

"Everything you've said?" Hermione asked skeptically.

His eyes met hers and again he couldn't lie, though the words were fully formed in his mind. 'Everything, I stand by every word.'

"In… principle." Another look from Hermione made him sit up straighter, almost defensively. "Well you have to admit you ARE a bookworm, and you DID have all the answers. You may not have deserved all the things I said, I suppose the three-hundredth or so time I used know-it-all was enough."

"And here I had begun to think of it as an endearment." She saw that he was uncomfortable, got the feeling that he had said more than intended, and decided that she should… wanted to make it better.

She gave him a coy smile. "I'm not over you."

Severus looked lost. "Pardon?"

Hermione leaned across the table giving the area an intimate feel, unconsciously causing Severus to lean closer as well until they were a breath apart. "I may have gotten over Draco, but I'm not over you." She watched as Severus blinked in surprise, his eyes betraying for the briefest moment an open and unsure mood. She took advantage of the moment and closed the distance between the two of them.

His shock left him motionless for a moment, but he was over it quickly. He deepened the kiss and let his tongue travel over her bottom lip. Her mouth opened under his and for a moment nothing else existed. Severus came back to earth unsteadily, and pulled back.

He took a shuddering breath. "Are you sure that your drink wasn't switched for something strongly alcoholic?"

Hermione gave him a heated glance. "I'm sure. That was all me."

"Well then," Severus said giving her a smoldering look of his own, "Perhaps we should go to dinner more often."


	8. Chapter Eight

A/N: Sorry that I've been taking so long to update. There have been some technical difficulties. But I MIGHT be inspired to work on them during the time set aside for reading and relaxing if I got some compelling reviews… Anyway thanks for sticking with me, I love all you guys. And special thanks to all my reviewers.

I know that this chapter is short, but I swear my head is working out some plot to make it up to you all! Review! –Teacherspet

Hermione stared at her ceiling. The way that the moon left a light blue tint on all of her room reminded her… that she was very alone.

That wasn't how she had intended it to happen. Shortly after their heated kiss in the middle of the restaurant she had begun to imagine all the different ways the night could end. Her favorite HAD been in bed, but not alone.

It was infuriating. She didn't get what she wanted and she couldn't even take it out on Severus. She had practically jumped him outside of her room. There had practically been steam when they separated. Hermione had opened her mouth to invite him in… well actually she had been prepared to order him in, and lock all the doors, but as soon as she had opened her mouth it had been distracted with another searing kiss. Severus had given her a heated glance that spoke of nights to come, and had somehow managed to glide away without Hermione being able to respond.

Hermione consoled herself with the thought of all the ways she could tease Severus now. She had a skirt that was almost, but not quite, indecently short that she could wear tomorrow. She'd get what she wanted. After all she had never been afraid of a challenge, and she ALWAYS succeeded.

Harry was used to getting what he wanted. He was the bloody boy-who-lived, why the hell should he have to work for anything?

The fact that he hadn't actually been very found of Hermione anymore didn't matter in the slightest. He had seen that all they needed was a break when she went away. Things seemed so much more complicated without Hermione about to give the answers. And she had never said no. At least not when it counted…. Harry grinned at the thoughts of some of their kinkier encounters.

Those thoughts quickly turned sour when he thought of who she was attempting to show her more primal side to. It probably would have been less insulting if she had left him to explore lesbianism.

It was simply unacceptable that Severus Snape could be the snarky bastered that he was and still get the girl.

And the way that he had looked at him while leading Hermione out of the door! Well he had practically screamed for the whole castle to hear that Harry had lost.

Well he wasn't planning on loosing. He'd just have to plan his strategy for the next round better.

Severus had hurried back to his rooms after snogging in the middle of the hallway. If he had stayed there any longer he would have accepted the imminent invitation into her rooms.

And Merlin he wanted to.

But he knew that when things get serious secrets either don't stay secret or they ruin everything. And Severus had a lot of things that shouldn't be left untold until after a consummation of a relationship.

The knowledge that he was doing the right thing hadn't stopped the need to take a cold shower. And the cold shower did not stop him from thinking of the woman he had left behind.

"She won't let it go at this." Severus told his ceiling. "I'm going to have to watch my step for awhile."

Three floors up Hermione Granger smiled contentedly in her sleep.


	9. Chapter Nine

A/N: Oh my god, I love you guys. Thank you, thank you, thank you, for reviewing! I'm so thrilled! I think that Lucivar may be my new best friend! Kay calming down. I'm sorry for the lameness that was chapter eight, I didn't even give it a title. But now I shall attempt to do better with…. (DA DA DA DAAAAAA)

Chapter Nine: Teasing 

Lesser men might have had a rather obvious reaction to Hermione the next morning. As it was Severus only maintained his manly rank because of his heavy robes. Just another reason why it was better to be the frightening man who sweeps through the school, than the man who can't keep any control in the classroom or out and can't hide his… appreciation of certain outfits.

Hermione's outfit was a thing of beauty; especially in the male perspective. Her skirt was short, skimming her thigh about five inches above her knees; enough to show off her legs, especially when she sat down, but long enough to save her from potential embarrassment in the lab. Her hair had been swept up and pinned so that the excess reached back down to the top of her neck. Her shirt was a white button up that accentuated her small stomach and her voluptuous breasts, the first two buttons unbuttoned. She wore only one necklace for jewelry, and it rested just above the first done up button.

Severus didn't realize that he had been enjoying the view so long until Hermione spoke. "I hope you don't mind that I didn't wear my robes. It's just that it's been getting so hot down here while we work."

Severus's brain caught up with his libido and he scowled. There was no way that he was going to be played that easy. "Of course, I too have felt a little rise in the temperature. I suppose I shall dispense of my robes." He watched Hermione watching him as he slowly peeled off his robes, glad that his body's reaction to Hermione was no longer apparent.

Underneath of his bulky robes was a black collared button up, and black slacks. He reached up to his top button and exposed the top of his chest, and rolled up the sleeves. Considering that a small amount of skin had actually been exposed, Hermione was surprised to feel herself heat up instantly. God that man knew just what buttons to push. At least, Hermione knew that Severus was willing to play this game with her.

That meant that subtleties could be skipped. She was a Gryffindor after all, so why not make it more fun?

For a time they worked on the potion, adding certain elements specific to an animagi shape. After the third explosion they decided to break for tea.

They both sat in a thoughtful silence. Hermione nibbled absently on a biscuit for awhile, and Severus continued to stir the hot liquid while staring into the fire.

"School starts soon." He pointed out glumly.

"Yes, Ron is getting his lessons together." Hermione said with exasperation. Ron had gotten no better at completing his work in a timely fashion after graduation. As it had taken Hermione a week to complete all of her lesson plans she knew that it would take Ron at least the three remaining weeks of holiday, and most likely a good portion of the beginning of the school year.

"I assume yours are already completed?"

"Since the beginning of the summer." Hermione confirmed.

"Yes, I always have mine done early." Severus said before looking her in the eye, as if he knew the real conversation would start soon.

"How did you decide to work on an animagus oriented potion?" Hermione asked in the manner of an old friend asking about a good book.

"Well," Severus let a little evil glint enter his eye. "I suppose I could answer, but I think we'll have to reinstate the rules from last night."

Hermione giggled. "I agree."

Severus seemed to get more comfortable, which worried Hermione. Why would the man be so much happier with free reign over questioning? What exactly had she gotten herself into?

"Well, I was never a poor student" he began. "In fact I was the top of my class. So I never really experienced trouble until seventh year, in Transfiguration. We were allowed to take classes with the teacher on weekends to learn to turn into an animagi, and I was never able to." He shrugged "I guess it's not that important really, but it was the only thing I had ever tried at and failed. Now that I have the resources I suppose my ultimate goal is to feel like I've done everything I can."

"An admirable goal."

"I'm pleased you think so." Severus looked at her face. He could tell that she was nervous. 'Good,' he thought 'she knows how the rules in this game work, and she knows I'm playing for the home team.' He decided that he'd start with something simple to a) throw her off of his Slytherin and therefore self-serving thoughts and b) because he was honestly curious. "Did you have the opportunity to take such a class with Minerva, I had never heard that you had mastered that particular feat, has it perhaps eluded you as well?"

"I suppose you never heard because it was old news by the time that the 'golden trio' nonsense got around. I begged Professor McGonagall early on in first year to begin working with me. She relented and by fifth year I had my shape down. By that time Dumbledore was worried enough to ask me to keep it a secret, and I suppose after Voldemort died I never got around to registering."

"How positively criminal." Severus drawled.

Hermione flashed him a brilliant smile, "Perhaps if you had attempted it for a little longer you could have gotten a shape as well."

"Really, you know as well as I, that it only took you five years because you began so early on in your career. Had you waited like the rest of the students do than you would have had a much quicker time of it."

"Not so." Hermione answered. "How am I to know such a thing when it never occurred?" She tapped her finger on her bottom lip in a moment of pondering. "Perhaps you never found your muse, your center."

"Well, I never was a very balanced child." Severus agreed. "What is your shape anyway?"

"My, isn't that a touch personal? It's quite the insight to one's personality after all." Hermione looked at the Severus from under her lashes, "besides I think it's my turn for a question."

"Well…" She bit her lip nervously as if considering how wise it was to ask. "Well, you know all about me and Harry, but I know so little about you. So um… well instead of a question how about you just tell me something. Anything about you."

"I think that may be cheating, but it could have been worse I suppose."

He sat for awhile, sipping his tea and thinking. Hermione tried not to fidget. Finally Severus spoke up. "Well, I suppose that I should start with telling you about my family…"

A/N: Oh you guys… I started this chapter awhile ago, I swear. But this has not been a good time for me. See last Tuesday (the 15th) I came home, (because of course I was here first, when there's a problem) and the pipe leading to the upstairs bathroom had burst. There was water dripping everywhere, making it all the way down to the basement… it was gross. And then Monday (the 21st) I got into a car accident. The other driver is fine and I am to, if you ignore the cuts and bruises, but I've been having a week from hell so please excuse the un-timely manner in which this chapter was delivered. There wasn't much teasing I know, but I promise soon I've got good things happening. Please stick with me for awhile and we'll see if we can keep it going. Thanks you guys! Love from Teacherspet.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Kay, I tried to think of a way to have Severus actually telling his story but no matter what I did it sounded silly so we're traveling back in time for awhile.

Chapter Ten: History

Snape manor was a solemn looking place. The stones themselves seemingly above the status of passer-by. Inside the house it was almost always as subdued as the exterior would suggest. The Snape's consisted of Solomon and Adelaide (Addy to anyone even remotely friendly with her) Snape and their son Severus.

On most days Solomon Snape was out of the manor, working. He was head of department at the Ministries Department of Foreign Affairs. His job included a lot of entertaining and traveling, but those were Severus's favorite times.

When Solomon was home, he made sure to spend time with his son. Not the father/son bonding that one would expect, instead the time was used to impress the importance of being a proper Snape onto the young Severus. Nothing rash, but he never treated his son as a child, but as he would treat 'a man destined for greatness.'

There was nothing that could be called abusive in the relationship between father and son for the first few years. By the time Severus was five he knew when to avoid his father, or suffer long winded life lessons and increasingly harsh doses of reality. But soon after Severus's sixth birthday things began to change. Solomon began to drink. At first it was nothing notable, a drink or two after dinner, coming home from work and having a bit of something. Soon though Solomon was at home more and more, delegating to his inferiors at the ministry through floo or owl, and when he was home he was drinking.

Early in his life Severus learned how to hide his true feelings, as a display of emotion led to at the very least a new bruise for the small boy to try to hide. Ironically the trait that had saved Severus from his father was the final straw from him mother.

Before Hogwarts Severus learned to like seclusion leaving his chambers rarely for anything other than meals, knowing that alone in his room he was safe. He read, to pass the time, and as a result he was more than prepared for school when it came. When he did venture out of his room when his father was home, because his father summoned him the young man gained a new injury.

The worst was right before he was to go to Hogwarts for his first year. He had been reading again, as learning had become something of an escape for him, when the house elf came to him.

"Master Severus." The elf bowed low, and kept his eyes on the ground as he wrung his hands together nervously.

"Yes?" Severus asked not really taking his eyes off of the book on his lap.

"Master Severus, Master Solomon wants to talk to you, sir. He says Bibby is to take Master Severus to Master Solomon's study."

Severus gave the elf a small smile, having always had a bit of a soft spot for the small creatures. "Thank you Bippy, you did very well." Severus stifled a sigh as he headed toward imminent pain. Outside of the heavy doors of his fathers office Severus turned once again to the elf. "Bippy, can you find the mistress, and tell her that father and I are talking and I'll come to meet her in her parlor soon?"

The house elf nodded quickly, and immediately rushed off. The elves knew what happened to the smaller master when he was called by Master Solomon, and while they couldn't stop it they also knew the mistress waited for her son after the meeting and helped to heal him. They were magically bound to do as the master said, but they were emotionally bound to help the mistress and the little master.

When Severus finally stumbled into the parlor he was paler than usual and he was clutching his right arm close to his body. He caught sight of his mother pacing in front of the fire and gave her as much of a reassuring smile as he could manage and fainted.

He didn't wake up for two days.

Later his mother told him tearfully that he had had a broken rib, his arm had been broken in two places, he had been bleeding from a large gash in his side and bruising had covered his face. The elves had been able to set the bones and she had managed to stop the bleeding, but he had a series of bruises for ages after and his side healed but left a scar.

His mother held him tightly, and cried. When he drifted back into sleep she swore she would never let it come that close again.

It was the Christmas holiday in Severus's second year, when it finally happened. He was greeted warmly by his mother, the only person he allowed himself to show unguarded emotion in-front of. The two of them, spent the afternoon together, having tea and exchanging 'while you were away,' tales. At dinner Solomon, clutching a half-full bottle, came wobbling into the dining room and flung himself into his chair. He didn't say anything for awhile, whether he wasn't entirely aware of his surroundings, or he didn't remember the significance of a third person in the room, or if he had passed out with his eyes open wasn't clear, but when the uncomfortable silence was broken a few minutes later by Addy asking Severus about his classes, Solomon began to laugh.

It was a chilling thing, this laugh, because it held neither humor nor sanity; it was loud and it was relentless, broken only by the huge gulps of air required to continue it.

After a small eternity filled only with the manic howl, Solomon suddenly stopped. The silence rang at an impossible volume, and nobody dared even breathe for fear of what would follow.

Addy met her son's eyes and in a calm yet urgent voice said "Severus go to your room, I'll send an elf up with diner."

Severus got up and headed toward the door, letting a small breath of relief out when he passed by his father without anything happening. But before his hand reached the handle on the door the bottle Solomon had been holding hit the wall next to his head. Small shards hit his hands and little streams of blood caught Severus's gaze before he heard Solomon getting up. He turned to see him raising the chair above his head. This time his father didn't miss. The chair hit his side, sending chocks of pain through him as he sunk down to the floor.

"Ungrateful bastered!" A plate hit just above Severus's head shattering and sending shards down on him.

Solomon pulled his wand in a surprisingly steady hand and began to move toward his son. "Get on your feet, you whelp. I'll teach you to ignore your father! I provided everything for you and you think you can simply ignore me in my own home?"

He stood above his son as Severus stumbled to his feet, showing no emotion in his black eyes, simply returning Solomon's gaze. The older man looked his son up and down, and when Severus showed no reaction to his anger his hand shot out and hit the side of Severus's head, leaving a ringing in his ear but not altering his expression.

Addy watched the whole thing, thinking wildly what she could do, as a plate his perilously close to her sons head. When the wand came out she had a moment of blind panic. But suddenly she needed to make it stop, all of the uncertainty and the fear. She had a vision of Severus after finding his way to the parlor after another beating, with his broken and bleeding form looking at her with reassurance and fear. She looked at him now.

And saw nothing.

Her baby showed no emotion, and a very drunk and angry man was pointing a wand at him. This man wasn't her husband, he wasn't Severus's father, this was a shadow of a memory, and he wouldn't kill her baby anymore.

At the trial she called it maternal instinct. The reason she had taken the steak knife and stabbed Solomon had been due to pure instinct.

Yes of course she knew she was a witch, she had spelled the carpet clean afterward, hadn't she?

No, she wasn't sorry.

Yes, he would have killed her son.

Yes, she'd take a truth serum.

And she still wasn't sorry.

Albus Dumbledore gave testimony at the trial, said that Solomon had been a danger to those around him and that Severus could have died that night, if Solomon had been drunk enough, and he applauded Addy's bravery.

Even Severus went on the stand. He calmly explained what had happened and without flinching, without the smallest flicker in his eyes he agreed that he had been close to death that night.

Addy was released and Aurors were ordered to check on her every now and then.

The first thing she had done when she returned home was to remove everything from Solomon's room, as they hadn't shared a bed for many years, and turn the once lavish bedroom into library, full of muggle literature. The final insult to her pureblooded husband.

She'd met with her lawyers and had everything signed over to Severus right away. She still lives in Snape Manor, and Severus still treats it as her house; asking before visiting, using the guest room (his had been stripped of all personal touches after he had gone to Hogwarts), never sitting at the head of the table. All of which his mother laughs at and shakes her head saying for the hundredth time that day, "It's your home darling."

She keeps busy, keeping both her garden and Severus's potions garden in order, and writing to her son. As soon as Severus graduated, she began, what felt to Severus, a hopeless quest to get him to bring home a girl.

"After all Severus dear the manor is so dreadfully quite without a little person in it. I would so love to baby-sit."

"I'll see if I can't find a neighbor child for you." He answers. "For I would hate to let you raise you hopes for a child from me."

"We'll see, Severus." She answers and looks at something only she can see over his shoulder. "I know there is someone out there who would make you happy."

A/N: New chapter shortly. I'm working on it! If anyone has any interest in helping a poor girl out, than I'm open for a… muse of sorts. Someone willing to help with plot and a bit of proof reading. Fresh ideas keep the plot coming. If you're interested please e-mail me! Love you all!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Smack I shall abuse myself for you all. I just couldn't sit down and concentrate ack! But I'm issuing an official threat. I have another story that keeps encroaching on the mind power I'm using for this story. Someone needs to e-mail me and let me e-mail what I have of this other story to them for ideas and editing! Please, if I will ever have a hope of concentrating on finishing this story I need help with this! O, right, the threat is that until I do get someone I will not be continuing this story, I don't want it to suffer from my distraction… and reviews would be nice… but mostly help. Love you all! Teacherspet

Chapter Eleven: Bonding

Silence fell over them, and for awhile both Severus and Hermione simply stared into the fire. It wasn't uncomfortable, just thoughtful. After a bit Hermione turned to look at Severus in the same manner as if she'd just found the recipe for a brand new life saving potion. "I'd like to meet your mother."

Severus raised an eyebrow, "That's it?"

She shrugged, "What more is there? I'm sorry to hear about how your father treated you, but you've obviously moved on with life."

"I'm not sure." Severus admitted. "I just thought that there would be something that changed, something that made you realize I'm screwed up, or something along those lines."

"I know enough about you now, that your past has no power."

"Don't be ridiculous, I've done things that would make you ill." He retorted.

"I'm not stupid, or senile. I am aware that you were a death eater, I am also aware that you joined on your own, and left on your own."

"They do not cancel each other out."

"No," Hermione agreed slowly. "But they still reflect upon you, and it takes more strenghth of character to leave knowing the danger, than to join suspecting the consequences."

"I was a death eater!" he roared suddenly, shocking himself and Hermione. Both their eyes grew large for a moment, and before he realized what he had done she had a look in her eyes that promised a fight.

"You helped defeat Voldemort!" she retorted.

"I aided his rise to power!" He returned.

"You saved Harry's life!" She pointed out triumphantly.

"Simply because I owed it to his father!" Severus answered with disdain.

"You saved Draco's life!" She continued undaunted.

"He was under my protection!"

"You saved Ron!"

"He was iatrical to the plan!" He said wearily.

"You saved me." She said quietly.

"I knew that you'd change out world." He answered even quieter, so that she had to lean over to hear him.

"But I haven't done anything." Hermione concluded a little sadly.

"Not for me," he argued, reaching across the small distance between their chairs, taking her hand and holding it in his, "for me you've done everything."

"I've not done anything, though! I've only disrupted your life." She said honestly.

"It's enough that you're in it at all." He whispered.

Hermione launched herself at him. There was a moment where their eyes locked, and searing passion was passed between them, but it was only a second, and then they were both beyond sight and emotions. Shirts and shoes hit the floor by the chair and somehow they were both very naked and in a bed, logically it had to be Severus's, but they were beyond logic, or caring whose bed it was.

It was like a memory, the feelings were overwhelming and they more or less knew what was happening, but it was distant and vague at the same time. It seemed that their bodies were separate from their spirits. There was a peaceful and powerful calm around them, but they were in a desperate frenzy, clawing at each other. At some point Hermione scratched Severus hard enough to draw blood, which later she washed lovingly away from his abused back, and Severus left a large angry looking splotch on Hermione's breast bone, which he was continually staring at.

They didn't get more work done that day. In fact they didn't wake up until dinner time, which they skipped in favor of a shower, and that night Hermione invited Severus to join her in her bed for awhile.

He declined.

After all, his bed was much closer.

Harry was sitting in his commandeered guest room looking at the marauders map. He had in fact been watching it since his encounter with Severus and Hermione in Ron's rooms. He was not pleased when he saw them both enter Snape's room, and he was really upset when he saw her go back later. He watched them until Hermione's dot finally left the dungeons… alone.

Harry hid his map away and checked that he had his wand. Flinging his invisibility cloak around him he went to find her. They needed to talk.


End file.
